Empire
by siwenliu
Summary: After book 2!Please read and review First fanfic so criticism will help. How will the Vrden and Eragon deal with Galbatorix? Will their weakened army hold any loner? Will update often. AryaxEragon MurtaghxNasuada CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Remember to R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Eragon. Someone please bribe CP to give it to me!

Katrina woke with a start. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and examined her surroundings. She found herself in a cage… alone. She thought of Roran, what she would give to be in his arms once more. She lay down, pretending to be asleep immediately as she heard two voices screeching to each other. The Ra'zac she thought to herself, that means I'm in Helgrind! She felt dizziness in her head as she lay down asleep, with the thought that Roran would save her in her head.

Several hours later.

Katrina awoke and looked around. She saw that she was in a natural cave. She tried to stand but found that she was chained to a chair. Her father was sitting next to her. This made her feel a bit more secure. Just as she was feeling secure, the short Ra'zac appeared through the doorway.

"Sso, you have awaken at last," it hissed, nursing an injury on the side of it's torso.

"Roran will save me," she said determined.

"Ah ze boy with the hammer," he couldn't hit a fly.

Katrina smirked, "well he could hit you, and you're a fly"

Enraged, the Ra'zac unsheathed his sword and walked towards Katrina, she swore that she had seen a hint of red on his deformed face. He brought the sword up to Katrina's neck.

"If you don't watch yourself, your lover boy will have nothing to save, not even a corpse" he said smirking.

"ENOUGH!" it hissed "if you kill her now, the King will have our heads"

At this time, Sloan had awoken. He spit with all his strength at the shorter Ra'zac. It hit his face square in the middle. "That'll teach you touch my daughter," smirked Sloan, apparently quite happy at himself.

The short Ra'zac walked up and hit Sloan with the side of his blade, knocking him unconscious.

Although Katrina didn't really like Sloan for not letting her marry Roran, he after all, was still her father. She felt tears streaming down her face. What kind of monsters would do that?

The short one walked up to the taller one. "I'm going to investigate Varden activity in Gil'ead, stay here and guard, make sure you don't notify the Varden that we have Katrina here before I get back, you mightn't be able to take on a rider alone."

"Hmmm you over estimate the Rider. He is a mere child, but as you wish, I will wait until you return."

Katrina wondered who the 'rider' was, just then, she was unbound and felt rough hands grab her and pull her back to her cell, she fell asleep immediately wishing that Roran was safe.


	2. I'm not Strong enough

**I'm not strong enough**

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH I dun own any of the characters cept for Meltrost and Belrose. Please don't sue.

Thank you to Fredsonetrueluv my only reviewer! You make writing a fanfic feel much better. THANKS! now on with the story.

"_Arise sleepy head"_

"_Shadeslayer"_

"_Get up"_

Eragon rolled over just to see rows of gleaming white teeth. "ARG!" he yelled flinching. "Oh Saphira it's you,"

"_Yes it is me now GET UP."_

"Ok, Ok but whats the hurry. I haven't had any reasonable sleep since we left Ellesmera and I know, that your as sleepy as I"

"_You think so Shadeslayer?"_ Saphira smirked.

"Stop calling me Shadeslayer, why do you have to be so formal, I'm your rider," said a very annoyed Eragon.

Eragon got dressed and went out of his tent. The camp was still in an uproar. Bodies were being buried, the wounded were being tended to, and people were mourning. He walked out and looked around, apparently not knowing where to go. "Saphira, why did you wake me up? Where do you want me to go?"

"_To Nasuada of course, has Murtagh's betrayal affected your thinking? Yes, your heritage and the arrival of Murtagh is harming to you but, you must get over in and seek a way to counter this evil. Just because your father was evil, it doesn't make you evil. What would Oromis say? I think you should continue your training in Ellesmera before fighting again. Galbatorix won't allow Murtagh to fail again. I am sure that he will have to swear additional oaths, if we fight him again, the result will be the same. I hate to break it to you my rider… but you aren't strong enough"_

"I think your right Saphira, but Nasuada may not let us go. We are too important here."

"_We will see"_

When they arrived at Nasuada's tent, they found Orik, Arya, Nasuada, Trianna, Jormundur and two others that they didn't recognise, a man and a woman. Eragon was quite startled when he arrived. For the first time since Ajihad's death, he saw Nasuada smile.

"Eragon at last, we were all waiting for you" Nasuada smiled

"I'm sorry Nasuada, I didn't mean to, I was just very tired from all the fighting and needed a bit of a break" Eragon said with a smile.

"Eragon, meet Meltrost and Belrose. Meltrost leads our Gil'ead rebellion and Belrose is the second in command of Du Vrangr Gata, she has been outside of the Varden for many years and her magic power has increased dramatically."

This caused Trianna to blush furiously. Eragon bowed to both, receiving bows and greetings of Shadeslayer back. He couldn't help but notice that Belrose was stunningly beautiful. He let his gaze rest on Belrose for while. Before asking "So, if your leading the rebellion in Gil'ead, what news had the pair of you brought to please the Lady Nasuada so much?"

"Well, we knew that many in Gil'ead secretly supported the Varden and disliked the King but have never had a chance to join the Varden and escape the King. We managed to gather about three thousand troops of the empire and brought them here to help in the war, but before that, Belrose was the Head Magician at Uru'baen. I think it is best to let her explain."

"Whilst I was head magician, I secretly trained 10 apprentices in a hope to help Du Vrangr Gata. I picked Galbatorix's best and wiped all their memory of dark magic. They were completely devoted to me. When the time I was right, the eleven of us broke out. The red Rider was away and Galbatorix was busy. Before we left, we managed to assassinate many of the Kings best spellweavers and burnt his magical library. We then fled north to Gil'ead."

"Why did you flee north? Why couldn't you have fled to Surda, it would have helped us a lot in our battle?" said Eragon puzzled.

"I fled to Gil'ead to help Meltrost. We needed to check everyone's mind to make sure they weren't spies from Galbatorix." said Belrose.

Eragon suddenly saw Solembum lurking in the corner. He contacted his mind and an idea suddenly came to him _"Solembum, do you mind is I ask people where the rock of Kuthian is?"_

"_Mmm.. that's your choice, though I doubt any except the elf would know" whispered Solembum._

During all this, Arya couldn't help but notice Belrose and Eragon, constantly looking at each other. Strangely, it made her feel both annoyed and jealous though she didn't know why. _What right do I have to meddle in these affairs? He loved me and I rejected him, I had the chance but I cast him away like he was nothing to me._ Her heart was fighting with her head. Her heart said to love him, yet her brain told her that her love would distract him.

"Arya Svit-kona? Do you know what the rock of Kuthian is?"

Arya suddenly woke from her day dream, to notice everyone staring at her. "Oh, it's a sacred rock on Vroengard, when you die, your soul escapes and rests there for eternity." she said blushing.

Eragon smiled at her, "thank you for your help Lady Arya" his smile made Arya feel wonderful, but she wished that Eragon didn't have to be so formal to her. "Nasuada, Saphira and ihave decided to return to Ellesmera to continue our training"

"What?!" screamed Nasuada, Eragon flinched, "but you are needed here Shadeslayer. What if Galbatorix attacks again? We will be doomed without you. How can we fight the Red rider with normal blades?"

Eragon sighed, "Lady Nasuada, even if I was present at the battle, I don't stand a chance against the cursed powers of the Red Rider. Me dying won't help, I must return to Ellesmera." At the end he added in a whisper, "I'm not strong enough"

"If you insist" Nasuada sighed.

"_Don't worry little one, you will soon have the power to suppress that of Murtagh" _she said comfortly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha how'd u like that? cmon please give me 2 reviews before I post the next chapter.!!! Well next chappie will continue at the same meeting. Arya will be very confused about her love to eragon.


	3. A Great Power

**A great power**

Disclaimer: Not mine… dun sue…

Thanks to my two reviewers! I had this chappie ready but as I said last chappie, I need two reviews before posting and, I expect 3 review for I port the next one. I'll make it, with every new chappie I expect 1 more review :P sorry if I too greedy but reviewers just make the whole think worthwhile xD

Thanks again to Aeronnen and phoenixfeathers7 for reviewing!

Well, on with the story!

At that time, Roran had stormed in. "What, your leaving! What about Katrina, you promised to rescue her"

"Roran listen to me, I need to train before I can defeat the Ra'zac, they are strong and have the strength and agility of an elf. If we want to kill the Ra'zac and rescue Katrina, I need to become stronger!" said Eragon, annoyed at his cousin's insolence.

"Well I could help!" screamed a desperate Roran.

"I've made up my find and that's it, I'm leaving tomorrow"

At that moment, a scout rushed in the tent. "Lady Nasuada, 6 Elves have arrived from Ellesmera and seek to see you"

"Send them in"

In a couple of minutes, 6 elves, 3 males and 3 females stood before Nasuada. They exchanged traditional elven greetings. Luckily Eragon had taught Nasuada the greetings. "I appreciate Queen Islanzadi assistance."

"We weren't sent by Oromis and we have a message for the Shadeslayer. Master Oromis suggests that you return to Ellesmera immediately to continue training." said the lead elf.

"Yes, I was thinking the same" Eragon glared at Roran who avoided his gaze. "I will set out tomorrow morning and I think I will take Roran with me, he needs to learn swordplay if he is to face the Ra'zac."

"I have my hammer!" Roran protested.

"Ha!" an elf snickered "you seriously underestimate the power of the Ra'zac. There is no way you can hit them with a hammer"

**Meeting goes on**

**At the end of the meeting**

"Eragon, would you like to get lunch?" asked Belrose flirtingly

"If it suits you Mi lady" replied Eragon

Arya felt heartbroken. She ran back to her tent and cried. Why did she feel so bad? He loved her yet she showed no love for him back? But did she love him? Her heart was battling her head once more when Blagden hopped into the room.

_When you have realised your true love,_

_And forgot those that have passed,_

_The immortal beings will choose your hand,_

_And you will be bound for ever,_

_The rider in blue will know your name,_

_And together you will discover,_

_The true power that resides in the land,_

_And Alagaesia will recover._

"_Think wisely"_ chirped Blagden before fluttering away.

She knew the rider in blue must be Eragon. Eragon will know her true name! Even though she trusted Eragon and knew he would mean no harm, it was still hard to comprehend. The immortal beings? That must mean the Dragons. Voices disrupted her chain of thought. She listened intently. Eragon was talking to Belrose "I'll leave for Ellesmera tomorrow morning. Stay safe and fight hard" through the rain, Arya could see Eragon smile. She loved his smiles.

"Ok Eragon, be safe and train hard" Belrose kissed him on the cheek. Arya felt enraged. A great fury burned inside her. Her heart had won over her head, she needed Eragon. Without him, she felt incomplete, without him, she couldn't live. Eragon went back to his own tent and settled down. Arya decided she needed to talk to him, or even just looking at him would make her feel better.

" Eragon" she said softly. He spun around grabbing his hunting knife before noticing it was her.

"Arya Svit-Kona" he said calming down. "what brings you here this late hour"

"Eragon, why must you be so formal all the time? We are still friends… aren't me?"

"Arya, you need to know, I loved you and you cast me aside as I was nothing. You broke my heart and ended our relationship. You said that our relationship had to be strictly professional. I realised that the most I could do would be to follow your orders." Eragon said with a hurt expression. Arya almost cried.

"Can I accompany you to Ellesmera?" she said, holding back tears.

"You are needed here, having an extra person would slow Saphira and could waste precious time" Eragon replied. Eragon would normally want to spend more time with me Arya thought, she didn't blame him though, she had rejected him, but she deeply regret it. During this, Eragon was also feeling horrible. He still loved Arya, and nothing would change that. If she wouldn't love him back, then he could at least try and follow her order about keeping the relationship professional.

"Please Eragon take me with your" she pleaded. Eragon looked at her, she was beautiful beyond comparison.

"If you insist Lady Arya"

**The Next Day **

Eragon had packed and was ready to go. He had led Saphira a league outside the camp to wait for the Arya and Roran. Looking at the wounded and dead made him feel uncomfortable. Roran came within a couple of minutes with Orik. "Elves you see have no sense of time. Just because they don't die, it doesn't mean we'll be immortal as well!" said Orik in a gruff voice.

Arya appeared behind Orik. "Really? I have no sense of time? At least I don't spent eternity sitting underground picking at the rocks"

"Well I'll be off, have a safe flight Eragon" grumbled Orik who then left mumbling to himself about how elves had no sense of time and spend eternity in forests singing to trees.

"Roran, you get on Saphira first" said Eragon. Roran climbed clumsily onto the sapphire coloured dragon. Eragon put the straps in place, securing him in tightly.

"_Let's see if you can stay on Roran"_ Saphira said with a wide grin. With that, Saphira soared into the air, doing a quick backflip before landing firmly on the ground. Roran looked fairly dazed and slightly pale.

"Please don't do that again, I felt like I would fall!" said a flabbergasted Roran.

Eragon grinned "don't worry, the straps are reliable." Arya watched three of them, so at peace with each other. She wished she had people she could easily talk to and felt comfortable being around. She had always hoped Eragon would be it but he seemed to have isolated her after her rejection of him. Arya was now determined to get the friendship back. She could no longer lie to herself. She loved him. "Well Arya your next" said Eragon

"Ok" she smiled, and that didn't come easily "as long as you leave the flipping out of it"

"You'll have to ask Saphira for an answer to that" Eragon winked. Arya heaved herself up onto Saphira's saddle and sat in the middle whilst Eragon tightened the straps.

Just as they were about to leave…

"Down" hissed Arya while pushing Eragon and Roran too the ground. "There's someone there"

"Arya svit-kona, would you be kind enough to take your hand off my back?" said Eragon with the iciest tone he could muster. Arya flinched, surprised by the venom in his voice. What have I done to anger him? She didn't even need to ask. He had saved her life yet she had rejected him. He loved her yet she had rejected him. If someone had done the same to her, she would be equally angry.

They glanced up to see a lone rider with a dark blue cape riding like spirits fleeing a holy man. Eragon thought he looked familiar even though he didn't see the head and only the body. He didn't know who the person was but he seemed powerful. Eragon could feel a powerful aura around the man… Although he didn't know the origin of the man, he felt that he had a large part to play in the events of Alagaesia. As the figure disappeared from view, they remounted Saphira took-off.

After a hard day of riding, they stopped on the sandy plain of the Hadarac Desert. _"Eragon, can you bring water from the ground like you did before? It's hard work carry 3 people for several hours, Roran's big hammer doesn't help either"_

"I can try, but we're in the heart of the desert, it might be a bit harder." Saphira dug a hole with her huge claws while Eragon summoned his power and bought the water up below. Roran was amazed. Even Arya showed a sign or amazement. The pure water filled the hole to the brim and Saphira took five huge gulps. "Anyone want a drink" said Eragon grinning, liking the amazed look on everyone's face. Everyone had their drinks in turn, all savouring the pure water. Eragon had as much as he could before letting the water leak back into the ground.

What a tired day, Eragon closed his eyes, ready to fall in sleep, suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, even a bit fear, the flying image of the dark blue caped rider came into his mind. He shook his head, the powerful rider still there, he was unknown to him, but familiar.

The next day, they had reached the boarder or Du Weldenvarden. They camped under the leafy boughs of the ancient trees. The next day, the flew directly into Ellesmera to meet the queen.

"Where are all the houses? Isn't this meant to be a huge city? The largest Dwelling of the elves?" enquired Roran with a puzzled look.

"Houses? Your looking at them." replied a bemused Eragon.

Roran squinted "Woah, I see them, they're made into the trees"

"No Roran Garrowson, see trees are sung so that grow with rooms" replied Arya

They entered the Royal Palace and then into Islanzadi's throne room and stood before the Queen of elves. The three bowed. Eragon touched his lips and then twisted his right hand over his sternum, as Arya had taught him. "Islanzadi Drottning. Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarinya ono varda"

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Arya then greeted for mother. "Please excuse my cousin Roran for not knowing your traditional greetings" Eragon cursed silently for forgetting to teach Roran during trip.

After clearing several affairs with the Queen, Arya, Eragon, Saphira and Roran were dismissed. Roran was given accommodation near the palace whilst Eragon and Arya both went to their previous dwellings. Eragon climbed the stairs of his tree-house and fell onto his bed.

For the first time in weeks, he felt safe.


	4. The Death of Prince Gilderien

**Death of Prince Gilderien**

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. Cp owns.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Now on with the story

Eragon was woken by the loud ringing of Oromis's alarm clock. He found Saphira beside him, dreaming. "Saphira wake up!"

"_Aww… I was busy eating Feldunost, tasted like chicken )"_replied a slightly irritated Saphira.

"Come on, we must go see Master Oromis. I want to tell him about Murtagh's powers and see if he can teach me ways to rival them"

"_Yes, yes let's go."_ Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and they flew off towards the Crags of Tel'naeir. As they descended near Oromis's hut, Oromis walked out and greeted them.

"So you come at last Shadeslayer" said Oromis.

"Ebrithil" Eragon said bowing his head, "I'm sorry we were delayed. Many at the Varden were reluctant to let me leave."

"Do not worry for their safety for now" said Oromis calmly. "Your primary concern is to become strong enough to help. Even if you were present when Murtagh came you wouldn't make much of a difference" Eragon flinched at the mention of Murtagh and thoughts came back to him about how Murtagh betrayed him. "Eragon, do not think of such things now, your primary concern is to train and become stronger. As Galbatorix is teaching him Dark arts, I'll need to teach you faster than ever before. We will tomorrow we did before, you'll need a day to rest. You will go to the training fields and spar for 2 hours in the morning, and then you will come to me for tuition. You are dismissed for the day. Oh and Eragon, the Queen wishes to see you."

"Thank you Master Oromis, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'll go and meet Queen Islanzadi immeditaly" With that, Eragon mounted Saphira and flew off towards the Heart of Ellesmera to meet the Queen. Outside the hall, they met Arya. Eragon just ignored her and walked right past her, regarding her as a normal elf. Arya grabbed his tunic but he jerked away. She looked hurt, showing a confused expression.

"Eragon, where are you going?" asked Arya.

"Why does it concern you" Eragon said coldly, and with that left her behind, puzzled, confused and heartbroken.

Eragon entered the great hall and stood before Islanzadi "Islanzadi Drottning" Eragon bowed.

"No need for formalities. Eragon, I invited you and Saphira here to counsel me. Gilderien the Wise, Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vandil, and guardian of Ellesmera has died… possibly been killed." Islanzadi said this with great sadness. "He was also a good friend of mine. We want you Eragon, to investigate the killing and choose a new guardian for Ellesmera."

Eragon was shocked. Though he had only seen the man thrice, he knew, that Gilderien held great power. Who could be strong enough to defeat such an ancient man? He suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and swore to find the killer, if there was one. "Would it be possible for me to visit the place where the late Gilderien died?"

"You may, Eragon."

"_Saphira what do you think?" asked Eragon_

"_Gilderien was a great man although he killed many of my kin in the wars of old. I think we should investigate" _replied Saphira.

On the top of a hill, in the mountains north of the city. An elven lord, who led Eragon and Saphira here, pointed the spot to Eragon, said, "This is the place we found the body of Prince Gilderien."

After the lord and his men left, Eragon and Saphira spent more than an hour looking around the surrounding area, the only things they found were two broken swords and several pieces of armour. Looking at the armours and weapons, they agreed that Galbatorix's men were involved. _"We should go, there is nothing else we can find here"_ suggested Saphira. But Eragon was reluctant to leave, he felt that something was there, only he couldn't figure out. He kept walking and looking around. An uncomfortable feeling came into his mind, he raised his head, looking at the grey cloudy sky, trying to get answer. Heaven gave no clue, he felt more uncomfortable, he turned his head around, and his eyes fixed onto something, his body was shaken, it was like being hit by lighting. – A small strip of a dark blue cloth was hanging inconspicuously among the branches. An image of a sprinting rider with a dark blue cape flying in his mind…

"_Are you all right, Eragon?" _asked Saphira

"Is him, must be him."

"_Who?"_

"I wish I knew"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, more of a fill in chappie but pretty important. Gilderien is/was the guradian of ellesmera if u remeber from eldest


	5. Prepare for War

**Prepare for War.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters CP does.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Such as Aeronnen. You make writing this worthwhile! Well… on with the story.

Arya lay on her bed crying. She had always been good at hiding her emotions, why was she letting them all out, although it did feel good to cry. She couldn't even remember the last time she cried… it must've been 70 years ago when her mother rejected her. The thought just brought back a new stream of tears. She went to her cupboard and took out a fairth of Faolin. She stared at it for awhile then suddenly smashed it onto the floor yelling _Brisignr, _the fairth burst flames… as did her feelings for Faolin. At that moment, Bladgen flew in threw the window and with a yell of _Wydra_ left.

In the Royal Palace

"Shadeslayer, have your investigations brought any new news?" asked Islanzadi.

"Queen Islanzadi, we had concluded that a very powerful person accompanied by Galbatorix's best spell casters, managed to kill the late Prince Gilderien. I think they were given energy by Galbatorix himself. That is why they managed to enter Du Weldenvarden and kill Prince Gilderien undetected." Replied Eragon

"We had thought as much. We found the bodies of many slain spellweavers at the site, but for what purpose would Galbatorix sacrifice his own power and many of his best spellweavers"

"I think we forgot something!" exclaimed an elf lord.

"What?" enquired Islanzadi

"The White Flame Vandil" muttered another…

"It's gone!?" demanded Islanzadi with rage mixed with sorrow.

"Galbatorix will be able to use it against us!" said Eragon, remembering what Oromis had told him about it.

_"Nay, he won't be able to use it against us, the White Flame was given to the elves by the Dragons, and only the dragons can use it against the elves." Saphira projected to everyone. "What we should be scared of, is that we can't use it against him."_

Just then, an exhausted elf ran into the room. "My… Queen a…message from…Nasuada" said the exhausted elf handing the letter to Islanzadi then leaving the room. Islanzadi read the letter.

"Gather our war council" said Islanzadi

"Err… we are all here already… except for Oromis-elda" said a lord.

"No matter, Eragon you'll have to notify Oromis of our meeting tomorrow." said Islanzadi. Eragon nodded. The letter was then passed around. It said…

_Dear Islanzadi, Queen of the Elven Nation_

_I feel that the time is right for the elves to come out of hiding and fight. If we loose this war, you will no longer be safe, even in the deepest reaches of Du Weldenvarden. The council of the Varden have decided that it would be best for you, to send warriors to attack the empires northern outposts and expand your empire. _

_Although Ceunon was once a large outpost for the King, our men have been working hard to get high positions in the Ceunon hierarchy. The Lord of Ceunon is one of my men, Dared. Send one of your people in and say to Dared the password: Ascudgaml, and he will attack from the inside while you attack from the outside. Try and make sure that the message doesn't get across to the King. _

_If Ceunon is settled, work you way south and take the villages of Cavahall, Therinsford, Yazuac and Daret. These should be easy as they have little or none of the King's soldiers. Gather all that can fight, there should be about 500 from Ceunon but equipment for more than 2000. Bring this south is possible so the villagers from Cavahall, Therinsford, Yazuac and Daret can be equipped. _

_If possible, take Narda as well. There will be little resistance but you must be careful and make sure nobody escapes by sea. Stay north of the Ninor and keep your presence unknown by the King._

_Meanwhile, Surda, the Varden and the Dwarves will attempt to take Aroughs, Feinster and possibly Belatona, using the Jiet River for cover. The King's army is located mostly at Melian in order to attack Surda and the Varden, Gil'ead, Uru'bean and Dras-Leona with regiments at Narda, Kuasta, Aroughs and Ceunon. Do not worry about the activity in the south, we will try hold the King off and take the south eastern cities as the Jiet River provides great defence. _

_Attack as soon as possible but remember DO NOT LET THE KING KNOW OF YOUR PRESENSE!_

_I apologise for ordering the Queen Islanzadi but I fear there is no other way. I will make it up to you someday. _

_Yours truly, Lady Nasuada, Leader of the Varden Rebellion_

_P.S. Trianna and several members of Du Vrangr Gata attempted to burn our library, kill our spellweavers then escape to Uru'Bean. Luckily, Belrose and her Spellweavers managed to stop them. Even so, we lost ten's of books, several of our spel weavers and Trianna still managed to escape. We fear this could mean ill as Trianna is an experienced Spellweaver and perfect to studying dark arts. Belrose is now the new leader of Du Vrangr Gata. _

After each person had read it, Islanzadi said "That is a good plan and I agree but I would like to hear your opinions"

At that time, Arya burst in the door. "Arya, what is the matter" asked Islanzadi.

"You are having a council of war? Why was I not called" asked Arya looking hurt.

"Oh I'm so sorry my daughter, the death of Gilderien and the stealing of the White Flame has interrupted my thinking" she then looked towards the lord with the War council roster. "Why did you not tell me Arya was not present!"

"Err… she only just arrived back to Ellesmera so…er… she wasn't on the list yet" said the poor stuttering lord. His explanation was rewarded by a glare from the Queen.

"Well my daughter have a seat" Islanzadi pointed to the empty seat, 2 away from Eragon. As Arya passed, Eragon tried to look as if he didn't care… but in reality, he couldn't help admiring her beautiful from and lovely emerald green eyes. After she sat down, she read the letter and nodded.

"Nasuada's plan is good, I think we should do as she says. Any that have objections, say I" said Arya with a voice of command.

"I" yelled one of the lords "it's not an objection to the plan, it's just that, we only have 500 elves ready for deployment in Osilon and Ellesmera, is that enough to take so many cities?"

"It is more than enough, remember Ceunon is the only place where we will meet any decent resistance, and even then, we have the Varden to assist us. Plus, Ceunon won't have any strong spellweavers, they were all called to assist Galbatorix" replied Arya.

"Ok" decided Islanzadi, "This army will be lead by Vanir he will take 200 elves and leave Ellesmera tomorrow. He will meet up with Deral's forces in Osilon. If everything goes to plan, we should have Ceunon in our hands in 4 days.

"Vanir?!" asked Eragon. "Isn't he the one I sparred with before? I thought he was just a trainer not a general, if he's a general, why isn't he present?"

"Yes, Vanir is a general, he's busy with something" replied Arya. Eragon just nodded.

"Well I think that clears everything up, you are dismissed" said Islanzadi in a commanding tone.

After a quick dinner in his room, Eragon and Saphira went to sleep. _"Sleep well little one"_

"_You too Sapihra, and sweet dreams" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come… Come rescue me… _

_I will come… I am coming… Where are you…_

_You should know…_

_I am coming…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eragon awoke, he found that Spahira had gone. He tried to contact her with his mind but found that she had blocked him. He felt very worried and instinctively yelled out "Saphira where are you!" He decided to go and see Master Oromis, he would have an idea. He ran at full speed towards the Crags of Tel'naeir. If it wasn't for his transformation, it would have taken him at least triple the time to get there.

"Master Oromis, Saphira has disappeared and has blocked me from her mind." Yelled a desperate Eragon.

"Calm down Eragon, yelling won't help" said Oromis, looking up into the sky "Glaedr has done the same to me"

OH OH A CLIFFY! Hehe well it sorta is. Where'd all da dragons go? Ha think about it. Next Chapter will have abit in Murtaghs POV


	6. Gathering

**Gathering**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters cept the ones I made. Do own the plot though.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Aeronnen and Hailie Jade S deserve a special mention for reviewing everything single chappie!! Hands them each a medal saying most faithful reviewer!**

Now, on with the story!

_Meanwhile,_

Thorn was staring out of the window of Murtagh's room which had been expanded so Thorn could accompany him. "Thorn, it's been a long day, you should get to sleep" said Murtagh

"_As should you my rider"_ replied Thorn.

"Is something bothering you Thorn?"

"_No, it's nothing"_

And with that, Murtagh fell into a deep sleep. When he woke, he discovered Thorn wasn't there. He tried to contact Thorn but found that his dragon's mind had been shielded. He looked out the window to see Shruikan in mid-air apparently struggling with himself. Shruikan was torn in half, his own will fighting that of Galbatorix. Murtagh knew, that Shruikan hated Galbatorix and wanted to escape but couldn't as Galbatorix knew the huge black dragons true name… for that matter, he knew Murtagh and Thorns as well. He wondered if there was any way to change your true name. He had never seen Shruikan struggle so hard. Maybe he was trying to leave for the same reason Thorn had. His first reaction was anger and disappointment, but it soon turned into happiness that Thorn had found a way to escape.

Shruikan was putting in a real fight. Murtagh felt really sorry for the Black Dragon, having his Master killed and forced to serve a mad King. Not being able to stay in the air, he fell onto the floor with a BOOM, taking part of Uru'baen's wall off and killing ten's of soldiers who were unfortunate enough to be crushed under the huge Dragon. Shruikan realised that there was no way he could escape, so he decided to wreak havoc instead. He knew he would be punished for it, but at least it would help the Varden. Shruikan breathed out a large black-tinged flame, causing the death of many soldiers and making many houses burst into flames.

This went on for several hours, to the amusement of Murtagh. Half of Uru'baen had been declared 'unliveable' as the temperatures reached 100s of degrees. The Giant dragon also managed to destroy most military barracks and kill hundreds of horses and soldiers, leaving ordinary people unharmed much to the anger of Galbatorix. Galbatorix finally took control of the exhausted dragon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira flew up to the Stone of Broken Eggs to find Glaedr already there.

"_Master Glaedr, did you get called here by the same force that called me?"_

"_I think so Saphira."_

"_What have you discovered Master?"_

"_A dragon egg" _said Glaedr, unable to control the happiness in his voice. Saphira moved up and saw, in the middle of the Stone of Broken eggs, the first egg to rest there is nigh over 1000 years.

_"This is great, let's take it back and tell our riders the good news"_ exclaimed Saphira.

"_Saphira, think. If we were drawn here with such urgency that we blocked our riders out, then the other dragons will be drawn here as well."_ Said Glaedr. Saphira immediately thought of Thorn and Shruikan.

"_Thorn and Shruikan will come?" _asked Saphira slightly scared.

"_Thorn yes, but Shruikan I do not think will make it, the King has too much control over him_." Replied Glaedr.

"_No Saphira, you must think! If we take the egg back to Ellesmera, then Thorn will be drawn to it. If he learns the location of Ellesmera, then Murtagh will know through him." _

"_I know Murtagh, he hates the King, he won't tell."_

"_It's not a matter of will or won't tell, Galbatorix will extract the information whether he likes it or not."_

"_So what should we do master?"_

Glaedr thought for awhile, _"Leave the egg here and hide, when Thorn comes, we can ambush him and break his oaths."_

"_You can break oaths?"_

"_Yes, it is an ancient art, that isn't written in any book. The riders had one oath breaker who knew the art. The knowledge was passed down from one generation of oath breaker to the next. Luckily, my Rider was the last Oath breaker. However, he is crippled and isn't able to do the spell. We will need Eragon and some of the best elven spellcasters to do the spell"_ said Glaedr as they found a hiding spot.

"_Master, I will hide here, you hide on the other side, when Thorn comes, I will come out and he will try to escape, thinking he has walked into a trap then you come and block his escape route"_ suggested Saphira cautiously, knowing she had made many bad suggestions already.

Glaedr smiled much to Saphira's relief _"I have to admit, that's a good idea but we can't have him escape, if he does so, then my presence will be revealed to Galbatorix."_ The two dragons hid in their places and waited for the arrival of Thorn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanir led 200 elves on foot running with inhuman speed. They were bounding through the trees, nearing Osilon when someone called out "Look!" Vanir looked up and saw a Blood red dragon, flying at a great speed towards Ellesmera.

"Should we bring it down Vanir Vodhr?" asked another.

"No" said Vanir "It doesn't have a Rider, if we killed it for no reason, the Queen will have our heads, lets keep moving, we are almost at Osilon" The army of elves continued on their way.

They reached Osilon by nightfall, rested for a night then with 300 more elves, started towards Ceunon, the elves had gone to war for the first time in many years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh lay on his bed deep in thought when he heard a knocking at his door. He got up and opened it, a messenger boy was standing out side. "Rider Murtagh, your are wanted by the King."

Murtagh pulled the terrified boy close and whispered "Do you really believe he is the king?"

"Umm…err…I think…he is a…um…bad…man and I want… the varden… to…um…take over…" said the terrified child. Murtagh smiled, even the kings own people hate him. No wonder the Varden are putting up a fight though the imperial army numbers at least triple theirs.

"Your job is done, I will go to the King" said Murtagh. The child bowed and scurried off. Murtagh silently cursed. The King would most certainly torture him for losing his dragon but there was nothing he could do about it. So he left the room and went to the throne room.

"King Galbatorix" Murtagh bowed.

"Where is Thorn!" screamed an enraged Galbatorix.

"I don't know, when I woke up, he wasn't there." Said Murtagh, pretending to be sad and trying to conceal his happiness.

"You disgrace of a rider! If your father was here, he would not lose his dragon! You worthless piece of crap! You didn't manage to capture that blue rider and now you lose your dragon! Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!!!" screamed Galbatorix

"You need me," smirked Murtagh.

This infuriated Galbatorix even more. "Jierda!" Murtagh's legs both broke and he collapsed onto the ground. He knew he would pay for it but he did it anyway.

"Brisingr" screamed Murtagh sending a bolt of fire towards Galbatorix who attacked Murtagh's mind. Murtagh conjured up an image of Galbatorix's old dragon, it was his only hope. Galbatorix's mind met the image and faltered a bit and withdrew. It worked thought Murtagh with glee. The battle of minds may be over, but Galbatorix would torture him psychically.

Galbatorix dodged the fire which landed on this throne causing it to burst into flames. He cursed before muttering Jierda once more, the pain of his broken bones knocking Murtagh unconscious. "Fool of a rider. Take him to the dungeon, and torture him using your cruellest methods for 5 days."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada was deep in thought, at least 8 thousand of the King's soldiers were pretty much on her doorstep. The Varden had plenty of money with their lace business, what they needed was men! The Varden, Surda and the dwarves were both battle-weary and short of men. Just at that time, Nar Garzhvog came in. "Lady NightStalker, I came to inform you, that I managed to convince other Urgal tribes to assist the Varden. We will attack from the side because not many of the King's generals actually know that we have join with you.

"Your help is much appreciated Nar Garzhvog." Said Nasuada.

"Thank you Lady Nightstalker, I will return to my tribe to ready everyone for war. Nar Garzhvog left.

Several minutes later, a scout ran into the tent. "Lady Nasuada, the Empire is attacking!"

"How long until they reach us?" asked Nasuada

"About 2 hours" replied the scout

"Are our armies ready?"

"Yes, they are, do you have any orders?"

"Yes, tell the commanders, that we are to let the King's army reach where the Jiet River meets the border of Surda before we attack, this way, we may be able to force them to back into the Jiet where our small navy from Teirm may be able to do something useful."

"OK, I will report immediately Lady Nasuada."

"Oh wait, I more thing, does the King's army have many spell casters?"

"Not that many mi lady, about 1 per 200 men."

"Oh, call Belrose and the elven spellcasters for me before you report to the commanders." Said Nasuada. The scout left.

Several minutes later, Belrose came in accompanied by Oromis's personal spell casters.

"Belrose, do you know the 12 words of death?" asked Nasuada.

"Hmm… I know one." Replied the leader of Du Vangr Gata.

"Good, teach all the spell casters that you trust the word, there aren't many spell casters in the King's army so your main priority is to kill as many as you can"

"As you wish Mi lady" said Belrose and left.

"Now you" said Nasuada to the elves. "You are not in my power so it is up to you to do what you think will help."

"We have already decided. We are not only powerful at magic but good with the blade as well. I doubt your strongest warrior besides Eragon could match us. I am going to put wards around you, King Orrin and Orik. My partners here will fight among your people and then, you will see the true power of elves and value our alliance more." Said the lead elf.

"Ok, thank you that will be great, we appreciate your help."

Another scout rushed in. "Our men are in position, their army has attacked."

Nasuada changed into her army, mounted her horse and went forward. It was the third full scale battle between the Varden and King. This time, there were no riders. How it would end, she didn't know but she knew, that the birds circling the battlefield were going to get the feast of their lives.

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? More of a fill in chappie. The dotted lines meant a change in POV but anyone should know that lolz. Well next chapter should have… the elves taking Ceunon, a bit on the war in surda and breaking thorns oath. I EXPECT EVERYONE WHO READS THIS TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Oaths and War

**Oaths and War**

**A/N: thanks everyone for reviewing but cmon guys R&R some more!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah the usual… don't own**

Thorn flew unknowingly through the deep forests of Ellesmera, guided by an unknown presence. After hours of high speed flying, he reached the Stone of Broken eggs. It's so much faster to fly without a rider thought Thorn. He descended upon the Stone of Broken Eggs with a thump and surveyed the area around him he found many several remains of dragon eggs but right in the centre, lay a glowing silver dragon egg. Thorn growled and looked around him, cautiously prodding the egg with its claw when suddenly, Saphira jumped out, breathing a bluish tongue of flame.

Thorn dodged before flying away with Saphira right behind him. Suddenly, it was as if a golden hill had come out of the ground, Glaedr flew up and blocked Thorn's path.

"Halt hatchling" roared Glaedr, though not unkindly. "We mean you no harm and can help you and your rider escape Galbatorix."

Thorn looked upon the massive dragon, amazed. He knew there was no escape for him. "We are bound by Galbatorix by oaths, he also knows our true names, there is no escape from him" said Thorn sadly.

"Oaths are breakable Thorn, and as long as you stay in Du Weldenvarden you are safe from him calling your true name." said Saphira. "You need not be afraid"

Glaedr and Saphira both opened their minds to their riders, while Glaedr scooped Thorn up in one huge claw.

"_Saphira are you ok"_ asked a very relieved Eragon.

"_I am well little one, we have captured Thorn and acquired a new egg."_ Replied a fairly amused Saphira.

"_What! You went to Uru'baen!"_

"_Think little one. Would it be possible to for me and Glaedr to fly to Uru'baen, kidnap Thorn, steal the dragon egg and be back within a couple of hours?"_

"_No, but how did you do it?"_

"_Do not worry about that yet, ask Oromis to teach you and some strong elven spell casters the oath breaking spell"_

"_You can break oaths using a spell!"_

"_Little one, you are too full of questions!" _and Saphira withdrew her contact with him.

"Oromis" asked Eragon, "Saphira said to me that you needed to teach me and the…"

"Yes, the spell to break oaths, Glaedr told me the same. There is no time for me to teach you the actual spell as it is more than just words. You and the elves will channel the power while I'll do the manoeuvring" replied Oromis.

"Should I gather some strong elven spell casters"

"No, in the hundreds of years I've been here, I trained 8 elves. They are now among the most powerful of elves and arguably the best. I sent 6 to Surda for two reasons. One, so you could return for your training without having to worry about Murtagh returning, and two, to assist the Varden. Two are still in Ellesmera and will arrive soon."

"Are the three of us enough?" asked Eragon doubtful of the skill of the elves.

"The three of you will be more than sufficient. Remember, we have Saphira and Glaedr as well."

After half an hour, Glaedr arrived with Thorn in his claw._ "Thorn, do not worry about your Rider, when your oaths are released, some of his will also be released."_ Said Oromis calmly.

Thorn growled. "I'm not worried of that elf. I doubt you can break oaths. Even Galbatorix said that the oaths can only be released by him. Even if the oaths are broken, he knows our true names."

"As long as you are in Du Weldenvarden, you are safe from him controlling you by your true name, there are wards around the place that even Galbatorix himself can't break."

"Then what will happen to Murtagh, he will be severely punished for letting me go."

"We will do the best we can to save him" replied Oromis.

The two elves had arrived, dressed in simple clothing. Eragon could tell that they were very powerful, even by elvish standards. "Master Oromis, you called for us" same the pair simultaneously.

"Yes, you need to help me break this dragon's oath to Galbatroix."

"OK we are ready"

"_Jierda Du Eti" _yelled the 4 people simultaneously. Saphira and Glaedr also channelled power to their respective Riders. Eragon could feel his power being drawn out of him. Saphira gave him her own power but that was soon drawn out as well. He could see the two elves and Oromis also out of power. He remembered what Brom had told him about certain spells able to kill you. He thought of before he blacked out, was what kind of oaths Galbatorix placed that would make so hard to break.

Then, he blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are almost at the border of Surda Mi lady" screamed a scout

"Give the signal for the Urgals to attack, we have to try to push them into a bunch and attack them from all sides. This is our only hope. They have more than 1.5 times our men so we must rely on magic. Give the message for our ships to hide and keep their presence unknown. Grrr! Where is Orrin! He promised 400 elite cavalry, we are relying on them to push them back against the river." Said an irritated Nasuada.

"Here they come!" said another scout.

Nasuada looked up to see Orrin with at least 500 cavalry. Charging straight towards the huge enemy army. "Lady Nasuada" yelled Orrin with a spell caster amplifying his voice "What are you waiting for attack! The Urgals have almost engaged the enemy!"

"Attack!" rang Nasuada's voice across the battlefield. The three battalions of the rebellion, three races united against a common enemy. The Urgals coming from behind pretended to be allies of the King. Their men were cautious of the Urgals but when the Urgals didn't attack and went into their ranks, they felt safe they they have a couple thousand more warriors… but they were wrong… the Urgals split up and went into their ranks, as soon as Orrin's cavalry, the varden and the dwarves had engaged the enemy, the Urgals started attacking from inside. Before the empire even knew what was happening, at least 500 were killed by the Urgals.

Orrin's cavalry cut through their ranks, slaughtering the Empire's soldiers. The dwarves, led by Orik who had inherited Volund were slaughtering all in their path, all with tears in their eyes. Orik led the chant "For Our King!" and all others joined. The dwarves are invincible, cutting down the empire by the hundreds. Nasuada and her Varden soldiers were also powerful, fighting for Ajihad. The empire's soldiers were overwhelmed, even though they were superior in numbers. Many fled and many surrendered but there were still many, that believed that Galbatorix was a good man, there minds had been poisoned by Galbatorix. They fought, but they weren't enough. The empire's spell casters were pitiful and failed against Oromis's 6 spellcasters and Islanzadi's 10. Belrose and Du vangr Gata were also killing many with their much improved magic skills.

Suddenly, Belrose contacted Nasuada's mind "Lady Nasuada, in the fighting, I have discovered many of the Black Hand, do I have your permission to kill them?"

"Yes Belrose, go ahead" replied Nasuada "but try to make it look like it were the enemy. If our soldiers see we are fighting among ourselves, they may lose morale."

"Yes Nasuada I will be cautious," replied Belrose before once again running into battle.

The rebellion had pushed the empire against the Jiet River, many of the empire's soldier fell into the water, never to arise again. Three ships appeared and using catapults supplied by the Varden cast huge stones and flaming arrows upon the empire's already weakened force. Just as victory was close, the screeching of the Ra'zac was heard.

The Lethrblaka grabbed Nasuada in its claws dragging her off into the air.

**A/N: Lolz a double cliffy!!!!!!!! All will be revealed next chapter… or will it… **

**Remember R&R. Those who read but don't review will be haunted for eternity XD**


	8. Hatching

**Hatching**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters or places cept for the ones that sound crap (the ones I made up)**

**Well thank you to all my reviewers, I should've replied to all your review… unless I forgot… Thanks to Hailie Jade S and Fredsonetrueluv for being loyal readers!!!!!!!**

Trianna had ridden for 2 days without sleep after fleeing the Varden. She and her fellow spell weavers loyal to the King, had attempted the kill most of the Du Vrangr Gata and burn their magical library. It would've work perfectly if it wasn't for the meddling Belrose. Nasuada had trusted her with her life, if only Belrose had stayed in Uru'baen. Trianna was also the leader of The Black Hand but now, because of Nasuada and Belrose, there were a pitiful few remaining.

At last, on her forth day she entered Uru'baen, her horse dying of exhaustion. It had only lasted this long because she had channelled magic into it. She bribed a guard to take her to Galbatorix.

"My King" said Trianna bowing before the king.

"You have come at last, you didn't take any others with you? I am short on spell casters, I hoped you will bring some," said Galbatorix in a silky voice.

Trianna stood up. "I'm sorry My King, I was prevented from doing so by that meddling Belrose" she said with hate.

"No matter, as long as you are here. The twins spoke highly of you." Said Galbatorix clearly disappointed. "Show me how competent you are with magic. Attack me with all your strength."

"As you wish my King" bellowed Trianna. "Brisingr!" she said sending a green ball of flame towards the King. "Jierda! Adurna! Aga!" sending a jet of water at Galbatorix, attempting to break his bones and draw his blood. Galbatorix repelled the spells with ease.

The King then attacked her back. "Brisingr"

Trianna gathered her power and yelled "Letter du Brisingr" (stop the fire) but the flame was too much. At the same time, Galbatorix had attacked her mind with intense power. Trianna threw up her barriers but they weren't nearly enough. Galbatorix sifted through her memories, stopping and looking at those concerning the Varden. Whilst Galbatorix was looking at her memories, she suddenly attacked. "Malthinae!"

"Fool!" Galbatorix's voice rang out. "I am in your mind and you still attack me, I know your every thought"

Trianna collapsed onto the floor panting. "Hmm… impressive, you will prove very useful. I'm looking for someone to lead my spell casters in battle…" she heard Galbatorix say.

After what seemed like ages, Trianna finally go up off the floor. "Impressive" said Galbatorix. "Most people would've died after that."

"Thank you my King, I will do my best to become stronger"

"I'm sure you will… if you had a choice…" said the evil King. "Are you competent with the blade Trianna."

"I can wield a blade well enough. I can also use a bow."

"OK, show me" Galbatorix stood up and motioned for Trianna to follow. On their way, they passed the Dragon hold. Shruikan was lying on the floor, unaware of someone polishing his claws. "Seeing we are on the way, we may as well try…" Galbatorix said to himself. "Come with me Trianna"

Galbatorix led the confused spell caster into the dragon hold. At the end, on top of a grand, silver podium lay a green dragon egg. Power radiated from it. It was the first time Trianna had seen one. "What are you waiting for, touch it" said Galbatorix impatiently. Trianna walked up to the podium and touched the green egg… no reaction. She turned around and walked back. "Wait" said Galbatorix in a commanding tone. Trianna heard a CLONK. She turned around to see that the egg had rolled onto the floor.

The egg rolled towards her, cracking as it went. By the time it had reached her, a small head had popped out. She gasped in amazement, she had become a dragon rider. Galbatorix smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanir had arrived in Osilon late yesterday. He had met with Deral in the morning and the 500 elves had set out for Ceunon. They were almost out of Du Weldenvarden when a messenger on a Folkvir bearing a message from the Queen caught up to them. The messenger went up to Vanir and Deral. "Vanir Vodhr, Deral Vodhr, I have caught up to you at last. I have a message from the Queen. You are ordered to extend Du Wendenvarden to join with the Spine. Ceunon, Therisford and Cavahall are to be engulfed."

"What!" Vanir exploded. "Does she know how long that will take!? It would take centuries to extend Du Weldenvarden to that size."

"I think you misunderstand me Vanir Vodhr, you are to use the fast growing seeds of Du Weldenvarden. You plant one every 50 meters and the forest will rise. They are one of our most prized possessions, they take years to create, along with much energy," explained the messenger handing Vanir a bag of shiny green seeds.

"If those are the queens orders, we will follow them out" said Deral. "We better keep moving if we are to fulfil the deadline.

The 500 elves marched for the remainder of the day, resting at the edge of Du Weldenvarden. After they had set up camp, Deral approached Vanir. "Why do we need to use these precious seeds now? What was the queens point of doing this? Why not save them for use when there is a great need?"

"You are full of questions" Vanir sighed. "I will answer the best I can. These are needed for us to secure Ceunon, Cavahall, Therinsford. It will also allow us to aid the Varden without Galbatorix knowing, we can then walk from Ellesmera to Feinster via forests and mountains. Also, there is no time of greater need than now. We can't secure our borders without the aid of forests, there aren't enough elves to guard borders like the king does. Does that clear things up a bit?"

"Yes, it helps" answered Deral with a smile.

The next day, they reached Ceunon. Deral, Vanir and 8 others went into Ceunon to inform the Varden of their arrival.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dared was pacing in his study. Yes, he was 'Lord' of Ceunon but he only had political power, nothing else. He wondered how strong the elves would be, the Empire's soldiers and leaders were already suspicious of many of them. The 500 soldiers they had weren't enough to take Ceunon, although Ceunon was isolated, Galbatorix needed it, and posted many soldiers here. It was his outpost to attack Du Weldenvarden…but little did he know, that it was going to become Du Weldenvarden himself.

Suddenly, about 20 soldiers loyal to the king strode in without invitation. Dared you are under arrest for suspected dealings with the Varden. The leader went and put his blade to Dared's throat. The sentence is death…

**HAHAHA well a quad cliffy… hehe I'm not that evil… well, it's quite hard writing 4 perspectives at once so I'm going to write two each chapter. Well thanks for reading and please review…! I won't post the next chappie till I have 34 reviews. **


	9. Drunk

**Drunk**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Eragon.**

**A/N: thnx to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it. Due to objection by my 1st and most loyal reviewers, Fredsonetrueluv, I decided to no let Nasuada be captured by the Razac.**

Eragon awoke to find himself on a soft bed. He groaned as he pushed himself up. "You wake at last Eragon." He heard his master say.

"What happened?"

"Well, Thorn's oaths were deeper than I expected. Galbatorix made him swear horrible oaths." Replied Oromis. "The spell used too much power so you fainted."

"Did anyone else faint?"

Oromis sighed "Yes, both my spell casters fainted as well. You aren't the only one, don't think that you are weak. But I have to apologise, I miscalculated and you almost died. If you had, the Queen would have my head."

Eragon smiled. "It's ok master. So is Thorn free of his oaths?"

"Yes he is Eragon, he's out with the other dragons" Oromis smiled.

Eragon felt Saphira touch her mind. _"You wake at last little one."_

"_Saphira! How are you, why did you block me out of your mind like that?" _

"_I am well"_ she said smugly. _"All the dragons in Alagaesia had a dream, we were called by a dragon egg."_

"_That reminds me, the dragon egg, has it hatched?"_

"_Stop interrupting my story!!!" _said Saphira with a raised voice.

"_Ok ok, peace my good dragon"_

"_So, on with my story. Because Glaedr and I were closer, we got there first and realised that Shruikan and Thorn would come."_

"_What?! Shruikan came"_ said Eragon interrupting Saphira.

"_There you go again! Interrupting my story! Now I know how Brom feels." _Said Saphira rather hurt.

"_I'm sorry Saphira, but I wish you didn't remind me of Brom…"_ said Eragon feeling tears swell up in his eyes as he thought of Brom.

"_I'm sorry little one, but will you let me continue my story without interruption?"_

"_Yes, of course. Please continue."_

"_Well we figured that Shruikan wouldn't come because Galbatorix would prevent him from doing so, but we figured that Thorn would come so we planned to capture him. We hid and when Thorn was busy examining the egg, I popped out. He thought it was a trap so he tried to escape but Glaedr got in his way. Considering that Glaedr is the size of a small hill, it would've been very difficult for Thorn to escape. We then caught him and brought him to you and Oromis. That is the end of my story Eragon, you can now speak"_ said Saphira happily.

"_So what happened after I fainted?"_ enquired Eragon.

"_Well, the spell took more energy than any of us expected. You and Master Oromis's spell casters started fainting one by one. Thorn saw this and knew that if he didn't help, you, master Oromis and the two spell caster would die. With that, Glaedr and I would also die. If that occurred, there would be no resisting the King. So, he used his own power and aided the spell. The spell was aimed at him so his help was very useful and the spell was complete"_ Saphira smiled.

"_Saphira, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want to come?"_

Saphira considered for awhile. _"Yes I will come."_

Eragon and Saphira went into the large dining hall at Ellesmera and asked for some food. _"Oops"_ said Saphira, _"I forgot that no one in Ellesmera ate meat."_

"_You can go hunt something, it won't bother the elves much, and they let you do it before. Just don't bring the carcass inside, eat it outside then you can come and have a drink with me."_

"_Something alcoholic?"_ suggested Saphira.

"…_possibly"_ Eragon winked.

Two days later…

Saphira was sprawled over the floor. _"Wha… Era…go…wha…happened?"_

"_HAHAHA Saphira, you drank so much! You've been asleep for two days."_

"_Oh… I never thought I would drink that much…"_ said Saphira guiltily.

"_So how does your head feel?"_

"_Bad… it still throbs… So how much did I actually drink?"_

"_Four barrels."_ Said Eragon trying to control his laughter.

"_WHAT?! I don't remember anything after my third."_

"_The elves are still laughing over the matter. It isn't the first time you drank a lot but this has got to be the funniest," _said a laughing Eragon._ "You were trying to dance. You scared a lot of the elves away. This will be sung in songs for generations. Saphira the drunken dragon."_

"_Grr… Eragon where are you?"_

"_I'm coming. The cook is still trying to find you for drinking what would have been one year worth of mead. He also had to do a lot of mopping."_

Eragon strode into the tree house with a grin.

"Good to see you Saphira."

"_You too little one."_

"I think you should get some more rest. We should continue training tomorrow. We have been here more many days but we still haven't got any training done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada felt giant claws grab her arm. She used a free arm and stabbed it. The sword just slid of its leathery skin, only putting a small cut in it. As she flew higher, she heard several people call her name. Several of her spell casters attempted to kill he thing by sending bolts of magic. The Lethrblaka easily avoided these. Nasuada tried to stab the thing again, this time making a bloody wound on the thin membrane of its wing. This caused the Lethrblaka to drop several feet. This gave the elves the chance they needed. The elven spellcasters gathered all their power into the leader of Oromis's elves. "Risa!" yelled the elf, the sound echoing through the battlefield. The silver haired elf flew into the air, rising above the Lethrblaka then landed on its back with a thud kicking the Ra'zac off in the process. The elf took its place and placed his hand over the Lethrblaka's head muttering a string of words. Suddenly, a blue nimbus of magic appeared upon the elf's hand. He flung it into the leathery head, killing the beast instantly. The Lethrblaka dropped down immediately, releasing her.

She fell for what seemed like forever… then she blacked out.

Two days later, Nasuada found herself inside her command tent. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Suddenly Jeod strode in. "You are awake at last Lady Nasuada. We won the war!"

"That's great! So what happened after I fell?"

"Well the elves cast some spell to make you fall to the ground softly but you were going too fast so you still hit the ground rather hard. After the elves managed to the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka, the Empire lost yet more morale. We then crushed them against the Jiet River. Some escaped by jumping into the river, other managed to break though our circle but most either surrendered or are dead. Well I was going to ask you what we were to do with those that surrendered," explained Jeod

"Tell Du Vrangr Gata and the elves to examine each of their minds,"

"Lady Nasuada, do you know how long it would take to examine more than 2 thousand minds!?" exclaimed Jeod

"Yes I do Jeod, but it shouldn't take too long. You know what you are looking for and most of these people don't know how to shield their mind anyway," stated Nasuada.

"Ok, I will tell Du Vrangr Gata to give it shot."

"Oh and Jeod, do you have any information regarding the Black Hand?"

"I do have a bit of information from Belrose. She said that during the battle, she managed to kill some but there are still others around. She ordered some of her trustworthy spell casters to be guards for you."

"I will not walk around with guards following me!" Nasuada demanded.

"No, no, they will watch you from a far."

Jeod suddenly noticed Nasuada's grim expression. "What's wrong Lady Nasuada. We slew a Ra'zac, we have so many people who surrendered and we won the war. You should be happy."

"No Jeod, we didn't win the war, the only won the battle. The war depends on Eragon."

**Ok, that sort of fills in some stuff… Please Review people. **


	10. Rescue

**Rescue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Eragon or any of the characters in the books.**

**A/N: Haha thnx to all my reviewers. I hope I replied all of them. **

Trianna bent down and watched the cat sized dragon slowly crawl out of its egg. Trianna was amazed. She had come to Uru'baen with the thought to serving Galbatorix for the greater good. She never in her wildest dreams imagined to become a Dragon Rider. "Well? What are you waiting for? Touch it!" demanded Galbatorix, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Trianna turned to look at Galbatorix, and then extended her hand to touch the dragon hatchling. As soon as the two beings touched, Trianna felt a searing pain throughout her body and flinched. When Trianna recovered from her pain, she looked down to her palm. There, glowing bright, was the gedwey ignasia, the sign of the riders. Trianna looked up to see Galbatorix smiling down at her. His smile her shiver.

"Congratulations Trinanna, you are now the forth Dragon Rider of Alagaesia. You will now need to be trained in magic and swordplay. You will be trained by Murtagh and me while your dragon will be trained by Shruikan and Thorn."

"Yes my lord," said Trianna weakly.

Trianna suddenly felt an alien presence touch her mind. She opened her barriers and let it in. Trianna knew that it was her dragon though it couldn't talk yet. She suddenly felt several different feeling through her head. Amazement, surprise, hunger and weariness. She looked down to the dragon who was staring at her with intelligent eyes. "He's hungry" said Trianna to Galbatorix.

"Well go to the kitchens and get some food for him. I have more important matters to take care of. After the food, just take one of the free rooms and make yourself comfortable. Tomorrow, your training starts." Galbatorix walked towards his throne room.

"My king! Does the dragon need a name?" asked Trianna.

"That is not yet important. Training is your main priority."

After the King left, Trianna made her way to the kitchens with her baby dragon in her arms. After a filling meal, she went and found an unlocked and unused room. It was simple but cared for by the castles many servants. She placed her dragon on her bed while she snugged up in her blankets and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dared was being dragged outside the palace by the twenty men. "Where were the elves?" he thought, he knew there was no hope now, even if he called out the password for the Varden in Ceunon to attack, it would come to no good. They would be crushed.

Hragal, the leader of the men that captured Dared, was explaining about how good the king was and how the opposition would be crushed by his mighty powers. "You were stupid to oppose the King, he is almighty and powerful and knows all. Now, I will give you one more chance to surrender to him before I execute you."

Another brainwashed by the king Dared thought. He sighed, "No, I will never surrender to that cursed king of yours. He is nothing but a mad man."

Hragal tightened his grip on him. "When we exit the palace door, I will kill you. Others of the Varden will see their leader's body and come. They will fall into our trap and we will kill them all."

He was dragged outside of the palace. Hragal raised his sword and was about to swing when suddenly, he felt a gust of wind from above. He looked up, before he realised what happened, a dark blue caped man landed in front of him and grabbed his arm, stopping the sword in midair.

Hragal was shocked, a bit shaken, but he still managed to shout out, "Who are you? What do you want?" The newcomer stood still and didn't reply but tightened his grip. "Lay off me!" demanded the intimidated Hragal. "Men! Kill this old man."

The twenty or so men drew their weapons and surrounded the dark blue caped man. They were all creeping forward slowly, nobody wanted to make the first move. When his men got closer, Hragal threw a punch with his left arm towards the man's face, but before his fist reached the target, Hragal found himself being thrown into air, screaming.

"Attack!" Hragal's men shouted and jumped forward.

The dark blue caped man pushed Dared away, then drew his own sword, as soon as it came out of the sheath, a great amount of energy came out, at the same time, his dark blue cape rose up, flying in the air and sounding loudly. All Hragal's men felt a storm of wind blowing at them with hot sands, before they could run away, a wave of force blew them backwards into the air, screaming just like their leader. They landed right after Hragal did, fifty or so feet away from the came-from-nowhere dark blue caped man. Hragal was pleased to find that, though badly injured with pains throughout the body, he was still alive. He got up,"Le… le… let's… let's go!" he shouted to his men, they too, all injured but alive got up and followed him. "I… I am, cer… certainly, go…going to tell the King about thi…this crazy, crazy old fool."

Having watched Hragal and his men leave, the shocked and relived Dared came to his saviour, who had just sheathed his sword back and dusted his robe. Dared had another good look at the man, still not believing his own eyes. His words finally came out, "Br…Brom? Is that really you?"

The dark blue caped man looked as if he didn't even hear him, and walked away, leaving behind an awestricken Dared. "What?!" Dared woke up and ran after him. Before he got far, he heard the sound of horse hooves behind him. He turned around, to see a maroon horse sprint towards him. He stepped aside to let the horse pass. Dared then saw his saviour mount the horse and ride off into the distance.

**A/N: A bit on the short side but it'll give you a bit to ponder on. Please R&R**


	11. Gifts and Training

**Training and gifts**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters cept Aquan, Belrose and some others ones lol. Own plot though.

So sorry everyone, I haven't updated in like 20 days!! It's because of the holidays and Christmas any everything… pl0x forgive me P. Neways, on with it!

"Eragon! Focus. You are too distracted, what is bothering you," asked Oromis kindly.

Eragon was attempting to learn a powerful counter-spell to dark magic. Although it didn't use much energy, it required a lot of focus and concentration. You had to weave your magic around the core of the spell and break the tendrils of magic that linked to the outside. "I'm sorry master, it's just, everything that's happened. It's barely been one year since I was innocently working in the fields, hunting and playing with my brother. Now, my whole life has been thrown into chaos."

"Eragon, do not fret over it, you should be proud of what you have achieved. Are you not happy that you are a rider? People would die for the opportunity."

Eragon remember that Saphira had said almost the exact same words to him a few months ago in Farthen Dur. "Yes, I understand Master Oromis, I am happy that I am a rider, but these months have been a bit too much for a mere farm boy."

"Eragon, you are no longer a farm boy! You are a Shadeslayer, you are the greatest hope for resistence against Galbatorix, you are an elf friend, but most importantly, you are the first of the new generation of riders. Be happy with what you are and be proud of what you have achieved."

Eragon felt Saphira touch his mind. _"What is the matter little one."_

"_It's strange, so much has happened to me in such a short amount of time. So many deaths, Garrow, Brom, Hrothgr…"_

"_Do not worry about them now, you much train if you are to defeat Galbatorix and Murtagh. Glaedr is teaching me well."_

"_Thank you Saphira, I will do my best."_

"_Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Why are you so cold to Arya, I thought you loved her."_

"_I do, and nothing can change that but she pushed my away and didn't want me, so I did the only thing that I could to make her happy, I obeyed her."_

"_Eragon, you aren't making Arya happy. She loves you as well but she knows that a relationship between the two of you could prove fatal to the Varden."_

"_Then what should I do?"_

"_Treat her as a friend, do no make advances, do not treat her coldly, treat her as you would Roran."_

"_I will try Saphira, but it is hard."_

"_I know, but be strong little one, and train hard."_

"Oromis, can I try that spell again?" asked Eragon.

"Of course, remember, have confidence."

"_Jierda du vanyali"_ muttered Eragon as he attempted to break Oromis's spell. After minutes of strain, Eragon finally managed to break Oromis's spell. "I did it! Master I did it!" exclaimed Eragon jumping up and down in the air.

"Yes, congratulations Eragon, most riders take many years to master that spell. However," Oromis said sternly. "To actually up it to good use you will need to practice a lot more."

The thought suddenly occurred to Eragon, his face paled slightly. If it was that hard and took that long to overcome Oromis's spell… it would be many times harder to break Glabatorix's spell and Galbatorix surely wouldn't give him that kind of time to break a spell. Eragon voiced his concerns to his master.

Oromis smiled, "Yes, you are thinking correctly Eragon, but it is not as bad as you think. You will only need to learn to break it faster. Breaking a large spell and a small is the same, the links are of the same complexity, you only need to use a bit more energy breaking the bonds."

Eragon sighed with relief. "Can I have another go at it master?"

"Hmm… no Eragon, you need to rest, go back to the treehouse and clear your mind. Do a bit of meditation like I taught you."

"Ok master, see you tomorrow."

Eragon called Saphira with his mind and the huge blue dragon came within minutes. _"How are you little one?"_

"_Great, I finally managed to master that spell."_

"_Congratulations. Glaedr taught me a lot today. I believe if I were to fight Thorn, I wouldn't lose."_

"_Yes, but Shruikan is a different matter."_

"_I don't think so. You must remember that Galbatorix isn't Shruikan's true rider. Galbatorix used dark magic to force Shruikan into serving him, much like Murtagh. Shruikan is always fighting against that magic. Shruikan my even prove helpful to us."_

Eragon shuddered at the mention of Murtagh, he still hadn't gotten over the facts. His brother had betrayed him! He was Morzan's son. That bothered him a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada stood at the fore of their army of around 6 thousand. I consisted of dwarves, humans and Urgals. A messenger went up to her. "Lady Nasuada, the Du Vrangr Gata has finished examining the minds of the 2 thousand that surrendered. 300 were found to be loyal to Galbatorix and were killed, 200 were mortally injured and put down and 350 have decided to discontinue fighting for armies and have left to other towns in Surda. The remaining 1150 will arrive soon. Lady Belrose recommended for them to be placed positioned in Aroughs for fortify it. Meltrost will join his 2 thousand with this force and control Dauth, everything west of the Jiet River and possibly capture Feinster," said the messenger all in one go."

"This message was from Belrose?" enquired Nasuada.

"That is correct Lady Nasuada."

What a smart lady Belrose was, it was a marvellous idea. It would put the 3 thousand old empire soldiers to good yet not allowing them to cause trouble to the rest of the Varden.

They walked for several more hours before settling on the Eastern bank of the Jiet River. Tomorrow, they would cross the river then camp outside Aroughs. They had taken almost all their forces as Aroughs was still heavily manned. After they captured the city, the 3 thousand led by Meltrost would stay whilst the remaining 4 thousand would return back to Aberon. Nasuada did a calculation of there forces. Of the 4 thousand, 500 were Urgals, 1500 dwarves and 2 thousand Varden soldiers. There were about 1500 of King Orrins soldiers back in Aberon and other towns. In Farthen Dur, there about still 500 Varden left. There greatest assets however were the dwarves and elves. There are at least 5 thousand more dwaven soldiers scattered around the Beors. Altogether Nasuada guessed that they have about 14 thousand soldiers excluding elves. The imperial army would still number at least 20 thousand not to mention they have Murtagh and Galbatorix. Murtagh… she still hadn't gotten over his betrayal. He looked nice, caring, honest, not the king of person to follow in the footsteps of his father…

One day later, the people that had surrendered have arrived. The force of around 7 thousand were camped 5 kms away from Aroughs. Preparations were being made, prayers were being said. They would attack the city tomorrow at the crack of dawn.

Nasuada was woken by a servant. Lady Nasuada, you asked me to wake you at this time. The army is preparing to attack. Nasuada sat up and rubbed the sleep from the eyes. She looked through the flap of her tent, it wasn't even light yet. Nasuada thanked the servant girl, got dressed in her battle armour, took her bow and sword then left the tent. She looked in her quiver and found it empty so she made a note to herself to ask the armours for some more.

"Lady Nasuada, you have awoken" said Asquan, the leader of the elven spellcasters and the one that had saved her from the Raz'ac.

"Good morning Asquan" replied Nasuada.

"I gifts for you Lady Nasuada, let me see your blade and bow."

Nasuada handed Asquan her blade and bow, both of which Asquan examines carefully. Then, the elf brought the bow up and pulled the string with great ease, when suddenly, it broke with a twang. She then used the hands and snapped the steel blade in half. "Lady Nasuada, I think these weapons are unsuitable for the leader of the Varden rebellion, as is your armour."

Nasuada was amazed at how easily the elf and destroyed both of her weapons. "Well, they were the best our armours had, and the set the dwarves gave me is it in Farthen Dur."

"Though we hate to admit it, the dwaves smithing skills rival our own, that set you can keep. But as for now, you will need a good blade and bow." Then, another elf walked up with a large bag, dropped it off then walked away. Asquan reached inside and took out a thin blade and a bow. Nasuada noticed how it resembled Arya's. The blade was thin and flexible, but she knew, they it was extremely strong. The hilt was elaborately decorated and had a black gem on it, the size of a chicken egg. The bow was smaller than normal elven bows so that she could pull it but just as decorated. There were also a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers. "Try it" said Asquan pointing at the bow. Nasuada picked up the bow and knocked an arrow and pulled the string. She noticed that she could pull the string relatively easily so started the doubt the power of the bow. But when she let go, the arrows flew at least 500 feet before planting itself into a tree.

"These gifts are amazing Asquan, that you so much, I will repay you someday," said a truly grateful Nasuada.

"I'm glad you like them" the elf said with a smile. "I must go and prepare, we will attack Aberon in a matter of minutes."

Just as she said that, a war horn sounded from either side, another bloodshed thought Nasuada… when will it end.

Well, hope that was good. pLz R&R!!! If u aint guna review then just don't read it!!!!!! Oh well. Thnx to all my reviewers and review again!!!


End file.
